Vasily Tynyanov
Vasily Tynyanov is a slayer and former scientist working for the Rasiya Empire, as well as being the little brother of Vitaly Tynyanov. He later stopped his work as a scientist to become a slayer under the alias Cezary Gravin in order to get close to Judal Harvey and to inact his revenge for what happened to his older sister, in his prusuit of this, he became a variant. Appearance Vasily bears a strong resemblance to his older sister, he has red hair and brown eyes, as well as white skin that is stated to be transparent. He has also shown to be dressed in the red uniform, which is a clear sign of his status as a Rasiya Slayer. As a Variant, his eyes turn gold whenever he uses his powers. Personality Vasily has shown to be a kind and studious person, as he told Gert to apologize for the actions that had done to Latia in their first meeting. He later stopped his comrade who lost control of his variant power, then continued to fight Touka in spite of him already being labeled the winner. Though, he is also shown to be quiet cruel as he was training Gert not to lose all control over his variant powers, which was also punishment for using it. This side of him as caused Gert and Elena to be afraid of him, with even her not continuing to talk back to him despite viewing his actions as wrong. Vasily cares deeply about his older sister despite her leaving their homeland to join Warslan, then after hearing about what happened to her, he developed a great hatred towards Judal who caused it all. This even led him to abandon his dream of being a scientist and become a slayer, then displayed greater glee after realizing that he was turned into a variant. History Born as Vasily Tynyanov, he is the younger brother of Vitaly Tynyanov and held a strong sense of admiration for his older sister who was able to make numerous success from a young age even desiring to become one himself. After hearing that his sister left to join Warslan, he didn't blame her, but he suffered a number of comments about it from his parents (mostly his father who developed a mental illness) and others. After hearing that his sister was demoted into another field, then caught doing illegal research on humans, Vasily started to blame all that happened on Judal. This caused him to abandon his dream of being a scientist in order to become a slayer to get close to the one who caused his sister to suffer. He later suffered a serious wound from a savage, putting him on the brink of death, but he survived and was turned into a variant. Powers and Abilities Variant: Like Hayato and Emilia, Vasily is a natural variant, as such he has a high reaction score when compared to normal slayers if not among the highest. Sense Energy: As a Slayer, he is able to use his energy to enhance his physical abilities, Vasily also displayed a great deal of control over it, as he could land on the ground from a great height without using his Hundred. Vasily can also release energy blades from his Hundred towards his opponent. Equipment Era Shashka (煉獄燃える鷹, Rengoku Moeru Taka): Vasily owns a Chevalier Hundred, which takes form as a sword. *'Full-Body Armament:' Vasily is able to use the full armament of his Era Shahka, which takes form as a red armor that covers his body. In this form, he could contend with Claire in her full armament using his variant powers. Trivia *His first name is the Slavic form of the Greek name, Basil, which means "King". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Variant Category:Slayers Category:Rasiya